justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Urga Mstitel
The Urga Mstitel is a helicopter in Just Cause 3. Appearance It is a modern attack helicopter with a long tail and narrow front windows. It resembles the real life Kamov Ka-50, Ka-52 and Sikorsky S-97 Raider attack helicopters, but without the coaxial rotor, a different cockpit and a different tail rudder (lower side instead of upper side in the Ka-50). The helicopter appears in three different paint schemes: a brown Medici Military type, a blue Rebellion version, and a golden color. However, this golden version will still have the Medician flag on it. Performance For a twin engine, 7-bladed rotor helicopter, it's very agile thanks to its narrow profile and well armored. The Bavarium shield does not reduce damage from ramming. It's also well armed and it has a shield. The shield can be turned on for a few seconds at a time. It has four missile batteries placed on both stub wings and two miniguns on either side of the helicopter, mounted on the fuselage instead of on the stub wings. According to the HUD, the weapons are rockets and machine guns. It can be a great alternative to the Urga U17 Akrobat in air races, however its steering is much too twitchy for most players, often resulting in overcorrections and catastrophic failures. It's top speed is about 356 km/h, but using nitrous Gear Mods. Ascending, strafing right, looking down and to the left, all of these maneuvers combined results in speeds surpassing 500 km/h, though not in a practical setting. Locations Medici Military *Used by the base commanders. **Griphon **Cava Montana. *Can be encountered while in combat at Falco Maxime: Centcom, whether it spawns patrolling the base, or later on in a group of two to three as reinforcements. There is even one patrolling before Heat. *At Plateforma Litore Torto I (east north-east area of the map). Gets replaced by Urga Hrom D once liberated. *At Plateforma Litore Torto II (north-east corner of the map). Gets replaced by Urga Hrom D once liberated. *A few destroyed ones are at the destroyed towns north of the Insula Striate wall. See also: Vehicle wrecks. This needs confirmation. *One spawns during the "Tank Frenzy III" challenge and can be used to destroy the destructibles instead of the IBT given. The Rebellion *There are no places where it spawns, per se, but it is unlocked after completing the final mission, Son of Medici. Golden variant *The golden one is unlocked at Rebel drop by collecting all the Di Ravello tapes. *Sebastiano Di Ravello uses a golden version in Son of Medici. *The wreck of the mission one can later be seen at the Volcano island in Medici. See also: Vehicle wrecks. *One more wreck of a golden one is near Falco Maxime: Centcom. Glitches There is a rare glitch where the golden variant of this vehicle can be found patrolling Falco Maxime: Centcom instead of the usual military variant. The golden variant is not supposed to exist in the game unless you find all of the Di Ravello tapes or you do the last storyline mission or find the wreck near said base. See the third gallery below. There is an easy to trigger glitch where if you enter this vehicle with an Urga Vdova 89 out, then you will get the reticle for the gun, instead of the one for the vehicle. This glitch is annoying, because it is hard to aim, and the reticle is off center. Interestingly, it turns red with a cross in the middle, when you can hit something with you auto cannons or rockets, like it would work on the ground. It can be fixed by holstering the gun. Trivia *It is made by the fictional company Urga. *It utilizes Urga Vulkans for machine guns. If one is to look at the top of one of the guns, it reads "U.R.G.A VULKAN - CAL 7.62". *"Mstitel" (мститель) is Russian and Czech for "Avenger". *The only other vehicle in the game with a Bavarium shield is the Imperator Bavarium Tank. *The Rebel drop also lists a "Golden Urga Mstitel". Both icons are the same, but the colour is different. *Although unrelated, there is a 1959 Czechoslovakian film called Mstitel. *With a very unlikely design, it is a probable successor to the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera from Just Cause (1) and the AH-33 Topachula from Just Cause 2, as all of them are large and somewhat narrow plus non-conventional rotor layouts. **This helicopter lacks a rear rotor, but one can see vents on the tail rudder. It may be meant as a NOTAR design, which uses air ducts to direct air (and in some cases some, if not all engine exhaust) to the rear of the tail and then out sideways, to counteract the rotational force of the main rotor. **At first, people thought the tail rudder is cut, while in the game, it's what the tail rudder normally looks like. Even the Bavarium shield outlines seen on an image below make one think that the same tail was complete with upper and lower rudders on the tail boom. **Even the shield layout was incorrect in the trailer. Apart of the tail shape over a non-existent rudder, the part that protects the rocket launchers is misplaced, leaving the inner sets with no shield at all. *The Rebellion version of this vehicle still has a red cockpit color like the military version, but in the Rebel drop system, the cockpit is yellow, oddly. See the "Miscellaneous" section of the gallery below. See also: Cut game content from Just Cause 3. Gallery The Rebellion Rebellion Urga Mstitel Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Front.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Left Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Right Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Rear.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Armament.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Front Close up.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Top.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Underside.jpg EDEN Airship (big explosion under the rear end).png|At the eDEN Airship. Severance (destroying vents).png|A Rebellion version in the mission Severance. Note this vehicle was not given for the mission. Medici Military Medici Military Urga Mstitel Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Right Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Left Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Rear.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Top.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Underside.jpg|Note the decal on the underside. Medici Military Urga Mstitel Armament.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Rear Close up.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Engine.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Shields Up.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Tail.jpg JC3 helicopter with shield (rear corner).png|As seen in a pre-launch gameplay video. Notice that the shield is shaped for a non-existant upper fin. Urga Mstitel approaching Plateforma Litore Torto I.png|Approaching Plateforma Litore Torto I. Note the incoming missile. Golden variant Golden Urga Mstitel Front Quarter.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Rear Quarter.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Front.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Left Side.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Right Side.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Rear.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Top.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Front Close up.jpg Son of Medici (helicopter wreck after the mission).png|At the crater of the Volcano island in Medici after the mission Son of Medici. See also Vehicle wrecks. Easter Egg Crashed Golden Urga Mstitel.jpg|Crashed one in the mountains of Insula Striate. Golden Urga Mstitel Crash Site Location.jpg|Location of the Insula Striate wreck. Golden Urga Mstitels.JPG|Two at Falco Maxime: Centcom. This can be considered a glitch because these are not supposed to be found in normal gameplay, especially since it should only be available from Rebel drop. Weird.JPG|A destroyed one alongside three Imperator Bavarium Tanks, one belonging to The Rebellion and two belonging to the Medici Military. Miscellaneous JC3 helicopter with shield (front).png|As seen in a trailer. Notice how the shield was a little out of shape. Urga Mstitel (pilots cabin instruments).png|The pilots cabin in a destroyed one. Rebellion Urga Mstitel Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen for the Rebellion Mstitel, upon completing Son of Medici. Notice that the cockpit shows a golden color instead of the red cockpit, which appears in gameplay. Rebellion Urga Mstitel Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|The Rebellion Mstitel in the Rebel Drop screen. Golden Urga Mstitel Unlock Screen.jpg|The golden variant, upon collecting all of the Di Ravello tapes. Golden Urga Mstitel Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|The golden Mstitel in the Rebel drop. Floating Lights in Northern Sea.jpeg|The golden variant near some strange lights out at sea. These turned out to be Insula Lacrima. Northern Sea Lights.jpeg|Another view. Floating Bridge Lights.jpeg|Near a destroyed bridge in Lacos. SAM Train Firing.jpeg|The golden variant near a "SAM train". A sight like this would probably make a military helicopter pilot feel terrified. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3